


Marriage

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Hannah asks Castiel a few questions.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> For my Break the Zone Bingo card, the Proposal square, my @heavenandhellbingo Card, the CasHannah square, and my @spnfluffbingo2019 Card, the Free Space.

“Can angels get married?”

The question took Castiel off-guard, making him look up at Hannah with confusion.  She had a genuinely curious expression on her face, but she wasn’t looking at Castiel.

He followed her line of sight across the restaurant to see a young couple with a baby in a high-chair, the two adults holding hands across the table as they spoon-fed their little one.  It was picturesque, the smiles on their faces genuine as the baby made all sorts of noises and ate messily.  Every once and a while, the couple would look at one another with deep adoration and love; it was plainly evident that they were soulmates.

“I suppose so,” Castiel answered.  “I’m not sure how much it would matter in heaven, but while on earth, I don’t see why not.  Angels could get married and live as a unified couple.”

When he drew his eyes back to Hannah, it was to see her studying him closely.  “What is required in a marriage?”

Castiel leaned back in his seat and thought for a moment.  “Many humans have different interpretations of what a marriage should be about, but in general…”  Castiel cleared his throat before continuing.  “There should be a mutual love and respect for one another.  Married couples will socialize together, both with each other and with others.  They’ll live together, sharing their home and possessions.  They’ll be intimate.  They’ll often raise a family together…”

Castiel looked back at the cute family across the room.

“We do all of those things, do we not?” Hannah asked.  “Except for raising a family, of course.”

Castiel’s eyes shot back to her.  “Uh, well,” Castiel started, ready to argue.  But then he thought about their relationship as it had been over time, knowing each other in heaven before coming to earth for their various missions, both choosing to stay.  They’d been working and living together, as much as angels on earth could, for the better part of a year now.

As for being intimate…angels were different than humans in that aspect.  Castiel would even dare to argue that angels in their corporeal form in heaven were intimate with _all_ angels, so even though he and Hannah hadn’t had sexual intercourse whilst in their vessels, he had been intimate with her in heaven, before they’d had physical beings.

“I guess so,” Castiel finally said, smiling at her.  Hannah nodded, a short and curt nod, before standing.  She brushed the non-existent dust off of her trousers before moving next to Castiel’s side of the table, getting down on one knee.

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“I saw this on the television one evening when you were with the Winchesters,” Hannah admitted.  She grabbed his hand to hold in hers.  “Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I have known you for millennia and trust you with my all being and happiness.  We are a team, one that I am not keen to give up.  I would be honored to continue through this life together with you.  Will you marry me?”

Castiel glanced around to see that many of the patrons in the restaurant around them were watching, waiting for Castiel’s answer.  He wondered if they’d heard what Hannah said about angels and millennia and thought her crazy.

Brushing those musings aside, Castiel looked back at Hannah, who was waiting patiently for his response.  He thought over her proposal, and with very little question, replied with one simple word.

“Yes.”


End file.
